My Savior, My Heaven
by Arabella D
Summary: Kai needs someone to pull him out of trouble


Disclamer: I do not own beyblade!

**My Savior, My Heaven**

**Kai's POV**

I don't understand certain things which happen to me. At home with my grandfather, I am trained to be ruthless but it seems that when it comes to the actual moment, I forget all that I had learnt and let others bully me. In fact I'm always sporting a new injury from school. Believe me I try to be mean to others; my bullies especially but when I do just that and succeed to land a hit on their 'captain' I always pay for it later with a shower of punches and kicks.

When my grandfather sees me in that state after that I had been bullied from school he usually punishes me for being such a weakling or so he says. One thing that I hate most is that I am never accepted amongst others and whenever others see me get bullied I always hear them say that I deserve to be beaten.

After some months I got used to everything. I became more cold, distant and uncaring to others around me and by time even to what happened to me. That is until Rei Kon came.

He was the new student in school and usually all the newbie's would just fall into a group they feel most comfortable with. But Rei wasn't the same. On his first day in our school he talked to everyone having been introduced to the others though they skipped me. I heard him ask about who was I and the answer the others gave him was that I wasn't that important to meet. The look he gave me was more intense as if probing about the answer they given him as if trying to judge for himself. I didn't show any interest in wanting to know who he is, knowing that it would be a wasted effort.

That same day when I was going home, the bullies caught up with me yet again. They were particularly angry this time and started to vent their anger on me. In less than a second I was on the floor clutching my stomach and my shoulder was burning with pain. Never had they beat me this viciously before and I was starting to lose consciousness quickly. In the haze of things I heard a voice telling the bullies to leave me alone. I didn't know who it was since my eyes where tightly shut while trying to brace myself from the pain. Another one kicked me again and it was then that all hell broke loose. My attacker was attacked by another swifter attacker who happened to be my savior. At this I squinted to try and see who it was and to my surprise it was Rei defending me. Once he scared the others away, he knelt beside me to help me up.

As stubborn as I was, I pushed him away and tried to stand on my own but I just succeeded to stumble in his waiting arms. Without giving me time to complain he lifted me up in his arms and proceeded to take me somewhere. By this time my vision started to fade again and soon I was unconscious.

When I woke up I found myself in an alien bedroom. My clothes had been changed and a thick bandage was wound around both my stomach and my shoulder. Past events began to make their presence in my mind and I concluded that Rei must have brought me here.

"I'm glad you're up. Your injuries aren't that severe. The doctor said that you broke down like that because you had already been close to starvation and thus your body couldn't hold up that long. The bullies who did this are being interrogated at the police office and your relative was informed about what happened. He allowed you to stay with me until you heal completely. Now eat this and you'll feel better." He said smoothly presenting me a bowl of warm soup.

I was ashamed of what happened to me and at the fact that a complete stranger had saved me and now was taking care of me. I was still staring at the floor when the steaming bowl of soup made its way under my nose. "You shouldn't be ashamed you know. People help each other in this world." At that I looked up and took the offered bowl and started to eat. To say I was famished would be an understatement and in less than a second the bowl was empty.

Rei started laughing making a red tinge appear on my otherwise pale cheeks and beckoned me to join him in the kitchen. I was still weak from the round of beatings that I got so when I tried to move I fell in his arms for the second time. Once we made it to the kitchen, he sat me down on the chair and brought me another bowl of soup this time a tad fuller.

"Why are you taking care of me?" I said suddenly. Rei was actually thinking over what I had said. So he didn't want something out of me and was helping me just for that reason

"There might me something I want and it is your friendship." I didn't know if he was joking or not though he didn't seem to be. It was an absurd thing to ask for and I didn't know how to answer him so I said nothing. After eating and showering I went back to bed and slept till the day after.

The three days that followed where passed in the same fashion and then I had to go back to the life that I had come to hate. During these three days, I came to know Rei better as he discovered things about me that not even my grandfather knows about. I swear I had never talked this much about myself as I had in the past few days. He's from China and is very good in martial arts. That explains how he scared away those tugs. As a part-time job he teaches martial-arts. He also resembles cats and by this I don't mean only his appearance but also the way he acts, his quirks and fluency.

After I left Rei's home and went to my grandfather, I was yet again physically abused for being week and letting another saving me like a pathetic damsel in distress. Or so my grandfather said. He sent me to bed without any food. The next day I went for school and when I entered the grounds, people started glaring at me, blaming me yet again for what happened. I was expecting Rei to not talk to me since now we were on school grounds but in the instant he saw me he came to greet me in the same way he greeted his other friends.

"What happened? Did anyone hurt you again?" He asked when he saw my bruised hands but I waved his concern away telling him that I fell down the stairs. He still didn't know about what usually transpired back at home and he didn't press the matters.

From then onwards he was my protector at school. No one ever bet me up again because I was with Rei. He became my savior at school and outside the grounds till I arrived at home; for he got in the habit of picking and dropping me at my grandfathers' mansion on the way to and from school.

My grandfather realized that I was being protected by Rei and he was so furious that he beat me twice as much viciously. This continued for over a month when I came to my breaking point and after the beatings I dragged myself over to Rei's flat collapsing a million times on the paved streets. It was already dark and I was alone. I only realized the fact when I felt someone pulling me from the scruff of my neck. I was so scared. I heard people behind me snickering and then the same one that was holding me up slammed me against the alley wall. It was the same group as before. "Now Kai we meet again and you will pay for what happened to us when we were taken to the police" he said. I became yet more scared by the second when their captain began to undress me or more like ripping the clothes away from me while grinning like a mad man. "Yes Kai, you guess right. We will all have some fun tonight!"

I knew what was coming next and I began to trash and scream but he muffled my screams by kissing me hard and at the same time continuing to rip my clothes away. Thank the deities above people in the area must have heard my screaming for they came to rescue me. By the time I was stark naked and my attacker was starting to take off his clothes. It was sudden. I curled up into a ball of sorts as I was thrown to the floor and kept screaming letting no one touch me not even the ambulance crew in the state I was. I kept calling Rei's name and suddenly my savior came. The nurse and the doctor let him come close when he was identified to be truly Rei.

He draped a blanket around me and drew me in his lap trying to sooth me as best as he could. I kept sobbing. That was a close one and I am not ashamed to say I was scared and glad to see Rei. He succeeded to convince me to let the doctor see to my wounds and I was made to tell what happened. Everything came tumbling out. Things that I thought I'll never be able to say.

All were shocked. Rei kept holding me tight and I was glad that he didn't let go otherwise I don't know what would have happened. When they were taking me to hospital for screening, I didn't want to let go off Rei's shirt and I heard them speaking in hushed tones. I felt Rei get into a car with me still clinging to his shirt and sitting in his lap. They escorted us to his flat and once there I was able to relax a little more though I still didn't relinquish my hold. He took me to his bathroom and drew a warm bath for me, helped me to wash and dress in warm cloths so I'll stop shivering and took me to bed. On my request to stay with me, he laid down next to me and held me close to his chest while covering both of us.

In this way I was able to relax and sleep though nightmares kept plaguing my mind. Rei never left my side and whenever I woke up with a start he would sooth me back to sleep though when I woke up in the morning, he wasn't next to me. I started to hyperventilate thinking the worse, what if the prospect of being saved was all in my mind and I was still trapped in the misery of life I was used to live?

The door to the bedroom opened silently and I tensed. Then Rei peaked his head around the door and I visible relaxed. He must have realized that I was starting to panic because he rushed to the bed and took me in his arms kissing my forehead delicately. It could have been the fact that I had tears in my eyes or else that I was breathing hard that gave it away but I was glad for it because I knew for the first time in ages that I was safe.

"A man from the social services came. He said that they are going to lock your grandfather up and remove you from under his custody but they need you to testimony for them. He is in the kitchen waiting for your answer." Rei said gently

I started shaking again. I didn't want to see my grandfather again for fear that he'll be able to hurt me again. "You won't be alone you know? I'll be there and your butler and a few servants promised to testimony as well. They said that they were sick of seeing him hurting you."

I looked up to see him gazing down at me with something I've never seen in his eyes. "Why do you care so much Rei?" I asked him for the second time.

In the same way as last time, he stopped to think. "I want to love you and to be able to protect you with my whole being." When he uttered those words I stood gaping at him at a loss of words. "So are you up for court when the time comes?" At this I nodded and he went to tell that to the social worker. I knew that from this point in time I would never be alone again

When Rei came back he said that I was to live with him until the time came for my grandfather to be locked then I will be able to see for myself what I am to do. He also said that he wouldn't mind if I continued to live with him.

Later that evening I was still pondering on what he had said earlier about wanting to love me, so I limped to where he was resting on the sofa, almost falling over twice in the process. When I arrived there trembling like a leaf in the wind with fatigue, he pulled me in his embrace, a place that I came to call my heaven in the small span of time that I knew him, and made me sit in his lap. I started to fidget with my hands "I don't know how I can show my feelings and how to give you what you wish for. The only thing I know about love is what you have showed me so far in these past few months but… nobody ever bothered with me … I can always try … I know that you mean a lot to me … I'm still scared"

While whispering and stuttering this, I kept my gaze locked with the carpet but he lifted my chin so that I was looking at him and hugged me tightly saying that he will wait for whenever I was ready and he will be there for whenever I needed him. I hugged him back and it felt so right that I wanted to move one step forward and I meshed my lips against his. It was clumsy for I have never kissed anyone or been kissed before and my cheeks fired red from embarrassment but he just smiled and brought our lips together again in a more proper kiss which made me feel wonderful from inside. I felt so warm from inside and I felt loved.

That kiss was the door for many other wonderful emotions in which I was being drowned with, I was thought love and for the first time in ages I felt happy with my savior and in my heaven.


End file.
